


At Last

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Finn is good a first person shooters, I suck at tagging, Kylo is a tease, Kylo ren and Finn are in university/college, M/M, Sex, Smut, i suck at summaries, oh yeah and some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Finn was expecting Kylo to return from his study abroad Friday, but Kylo decided to come home early, days early.





	At Last

Kylo was standing rolling on the balls of his feet as he knocked on the door to his boyfriend’s apartment.  It had been the third time that he had knocked, and he knew the key was tucked neatly in the reef under the porg decoration.  He knew that he could just grab it and bring himself in but he had returned a few days early from travelling overseas and he wanted to see the surprise face of his boyfriend.  He heard the main door building open and down came was one of his boyfriend’s neighbors who left when he first arrived, this time he came back with Chinese. They glance at each other but nothing more happened between him.

 

“Where are you, Finn,” Kylo whispered to himself as he pulled out a cellphone sending a text to his boyfriend.  However, before he could type out his message to his lover the door was opening and Finn’s eyes widen when he saw his boyfriend standing between the door.  Kylo slightly smiled at his boyfriend’s reaction, he noticed quickly that he had on his headset and his Xbox controller in his hands.

 

“Hey,” Kylo greeted with a smirk on his face.

 

“Ky-Oh my stars, Kylo! I thought you wouldn’t be home until Friday!!” Finn stated happily as he threw his arms over Kylo’s shoulders. He pressed his full lips on to Kylo’s neck and when he pulled away from the spot he kissed was radiating warmth.

 

“I thought I’d come back early and surprise you,” Kylo responded before he gave him a soft smile, just before he leaned down and kissed his lips gently. “You have no idea how much I’d missed you.”

 

 _“Yo, Finn! Are you back yet? Are we going to do this raid tonight or what?”_  Kylo looked towards the headset than back at Finn.

 

“I promised the guys I’d help them with the raid tonight,” Finn stated ignoring the conversation happening that his boyfriend could also hear. “It shouldn’t take us long,” Finn stated as he pulled Kylo into his one bedroom apartment.

 

“I don’t mind to hang out and watch,” Kylo responded as Finn was leading him one hand to his bedroom.

 

Finn tossed a look over his shoulder at Kylo before he pressed the mute button on his mic. “Calm down, Dameron.  I’m here and hell yeah we’re going to do this raid. I’ll show you guys how it is done.”

 

_“Was there someone knocking on your door?”_

 

“Yeah, Slip. My boyfriend came back early tonight.”

 

_“Ah shit, go bust a nut Eight-Seven.  We can handle this without you.”_

 

_“No! We cannot do this without him, Nines! Don’t listen to him buddy--I mean bros before hoes am I right?”_

 

_“I’m pretty sure that last bit doesn’t count Eight-Seven’s boyfriend. He’s not a hoe.”_

 

_“Scavenger does have a point.”_

 

Finn shook his head as he couldn’t keep his eyes off his boyfriend, he was laid out on his bed, his back against the black bed frame, patting his lap while giving Finn a pointed look.

 

“I’m not sitting in your lap,” Finn stated aloud, also forgetting to mute his mic allowing his entire party to hear him.

 

_“Nonono, kriffing stars Eight-Seven, tell your boyfriend--”_

 

_“His boyfriend has been gone for months! Let him get the D, Dameron!”_

 

_“I thought you guys were buddies, stop cockblocking him, Dameron.”_

 

_“Ugh! Not you too, Phasma!”_

 

“Guys chill, I’ll get laid tonight,” Finn stated as he bites his lip while looking at Kylo. “The faster we start this raid the faster we will get it over with. It’s Scavenger’s first time doing the prestige raid so we will have Phasma run with her, Nines and Slip you know what to do, and oh yeah, Dameron, try to keep up.”

 

_“With you, buddy? Always.”_

 

Finn hums a response just before he mutes his mic, he goes and finally presses start on the raid now that everyone was ready.

 

“Do you remember that photo I sent you?” Kylo asked as he closely watched Finn’s face.

 

“Photo?” Finn asked before he suddenly remembers. He lowered his head down, his cheeks heating up, “yeah.”

 

“What do you say?”

 

Finn groans as he wipes his face, “don’t do anything weird, okay!” He stated as he moved towards Kylo, he climbs on the bed and he climbed over his boyfriend. His elbows were pressing into the bed and his rear was pushed up just a bit right over Kylo’s lap.

 

“Promises, promises,” Kylo stated as he admired the view.

 

“I don't even know if I can play like this,” Finn stated as he got comfortable, moving back just a bit more.

 

“Didn’t you say people pay you to do things for them in this game?” Kylo asked but he already knew the answer. “I’m sure you’ll do just fine my little marksmen.”

 

Finn looked back over his shoulder as he rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. The game screen was loading and Finn was back to talking to his friends.  Kylo grabbed the book that was on the nearby table, he picked it up and starting to read it.  He would pause from reading the novel to looking at the screen, watching Finn play with his friends but he could tell generally how it was going since he could feel his boyfriend’s movements.

 

Kylo’s attention was grabbed not by the novel in his hand, the game his boyfriend was playing, or the conversation he was having with his friends.  He loved Finn’s laugh but right now in front of his face is the round ass that he missed almost as much as he missed his boyfriend’s company.  Finn was wearing a pair of black thin shorts that were clinging to his body in his way that Kylo couldn’t possibly think of anything else.

He held the novel in his left hand as his right hand starts caressing the outer curve of his boyfriend’s thigh.  He couldn’t see Finn’s facial reaction to the light lingering touch, but he didn’t miss out on how his voice faltered.  Slowly his hand travelled upwards along the curve of his cheek of his ass, and he bite his lips slowly as he grabbed Finn’s ass.  He held it in his hand as he tossed the novel to the side, his right hand traveling up his boyfriend’s right thigh.

 

 _“And, uh, when the boss’s health ge--unh!”_ Finn’s voice faltered loudly when his boyfriend had both of his large hands on his rear, squeezing both cheeks gently.

 

 _“Are you alright, Eight-Seven?”_ Finn heard Scavenger’s voice through his headset.

 

“ _Yeah, buddy. What’s going on?”_

 

“It’s just a bad foot cramp,” Finn responded as he glanced back at his smirking boyfriend as he pressed his ankles into Kylo’s side.  He mouthed ‘stop’ at his boyfriend while looking at him over his shoulder.

 

Kylo responded with his hand over his chest, but his left was still rubbing his ass and Finn found it to be soothing and a quick turn on.  Finn didn’t fail to notice the mirth lying in his boyfriend’s eyes and he slightly groaned as he tried to prepare for what he knew was going to happen.  He turned around facing the screen, giving out instructions and Kylo ears perked up when he heard Finn stated after this boss they will be done.

 

Kylo never stopped massaging Finn’s ass, it was like his hands were in a trance as they moved in constant circles with his boyfriend’s rear.  He watched Finn play his game, he was mostly watching their last enemy’s health bar and it was nearly depleted Kylo starting squeezing the flesh between his hands gently.

 

_“Another foot cramp, Eight-Seven?”_

 

 _“Yeah,”_ Finn bit his lips holding back the small moan as he quickly pressed the mute button on his controller.  He whimpered as Kylo was lightly touching his balls through his tight shorts.

 

“Kill it,” Kylo groaned as his finger was tracing up the space between both cheeks.

 

_“Eight-Seven?”_

 

Finn quickly unmuted his mic, “ _I’m fi-NE!”_ His face was quickly heating up as he felt Kylo’s fingers pressing against the end of the small butt plug.

 

“Fuck Finn,” Kylo growled as he lightly pressed the end again. “Finish him off so I can fuck you.”

 

Finn hoped his friends didn’t hear Kylo just now, but if they did he knew Dameron would be spilling out a series of no’s right at this point. _“Let’s finish this son of a bitch off,”_ Finn stated as he quickly switched to his heavy weapons, and quickly muted his mic once again as he whimpered when he felt Kylo’s teeth grazing his rear.

 

“Kylo,” Finn groaned lowly as he felt those large hands slowly pulling back his shorts revealing his backless boxer briefs.  He shook his head to keep focus, as he was shooting the monster with high damaging precision shots.  It grew harder for him concentrate with slitted eyes while Kylo was slowly pulling out the plug out of his entrance while leaving light kisses over his ass.

 

“I’m going to fuck you into this mattress,” Kylo’s said lowly, his lips moving against his skin as he made his promise. “I’m going to make love to you so good, Finn.”

 

Finn’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he moaned when Kylo had pressed two of his long digits into his hole with ease. He could hear the monster screaming as he finally died, bursting up into flames until it rained fire and particles.

 

 _“That was a lot easier than I thought,”_ Scavenger stated.

 

 _“See, I told you that you could do it,”_ Phasma stated practically glowing in her voice.

 

Finn saw a moment to unmute his mic and to give his farewells to his friends.  He hoped that Kylo would behave for ten seconds.

 

_“Alright, guys-”_

 

 _“You sound pretty winded, Eight-Seven.”_ Nines interrupted as if he knew exactly what was going on in Finn’s bedroom.

 

 _“I’m fine, Nines. I just--”_ A moan escaped his lips as Kylo had thrust three fingers inside, pressing just right inside causing Finn to throw his head back in a murmur of cuss words. “Fuckin’ stars, Kylo!”

 

 _“Oh no! nonononono,”_ Finn heard Dameron repeating, “ _this can not be happening.”_

 

Finn opened his mouth trying to regain some composure to say goodbye, but Kylo’s mouth joined his knuckles where his fingers were buried deep inside of Finn. The action completely took Finn by surprise, and he couldn’t help himself when he cried out Kylo’s name.  His boyfriend knew exactly what to do to have him unraveling at the seams and he wasn’t holding back.

 

“Fuck Kylo! Do it again.”

 

He could hear Nines laughing through his headset, “ _Dameron this is totally happening right now.”_

 

_“It’s not happening. Nope, it is not happening, Nines!”_

 

 _“Guys,”_ Finn softly moaned out, “ _I gotta go. I’ll catch you later, bye!”_ The words quickly strung out of his lips as he held down the Xbox button and he yelped as Kylo smacked his rear lightly.  He turned his Xbox off, and he quickly threw off his headset and tossed it gently to the side as he felt Kylo’s hand traveling under his shirt, tracing up his spine.

 

“Tell me Finn, where you on your hands and knees when you were putting that butt plug in? Thinking about me?” Kylo asked he was placing kisses wherever his lips could reach as his fingers were twisting inside of him.

 

“Yeah!” Finn grunted out frustratingly. “You’ve been gone for four whole months! I wanted this as bad as you so I thought that I should start preparing early.”

 

Kylo quickly turned Finn around leaving the man on his back as he moved over him.  Their eyes met and Finn felt like he was being consumed by the dark passion lingering in Kylo’s gaze. “Fuck I missed you so much,” Kylo stated as he leaned up to take his shirt off, throwing it somewhere it in the room. “I dreamt about this so many times, Finn.”

 

“Fingering me while I played Xbox with my friends?”

 

Kylo smiled, “no, just me coming back to you. Me making love to you over and over again.”

 

Finn’s cheeks were heating up. “This isn’t a dream and we’ve got all day,” He stated as he reached his hand up, cupping around the back of Kylo’s neck, and he pulled him down for a slow, heated kiss.  Kylo grabbed his member and lined it up to Finn’s entrance, pushing in slowly as he deepened the kiss.

 

Finn let a breathy moaned out and Kylo pulled away and started kissing up Finn’s neck. “Oh stars,” Finn let out when Kylo was fully inside of him. “Have you always been this big? Or has it just been too long?”

 

“My dick or--”

 

“I meant the time!” Finn responded as his breath hitched as Kylo’s fingers started twisting his hardening nipples.

 

Kylo laughed as he lowered his head, his hair was tickling Finn’s cheek. “Next time I’m going to be away from you for long I’ll make sure before I leave you can still feel it inside you til I get back.” He whispered lowly in Finn’s ear just before he started sucking on his earlobe. “I’ll see to it that you’ll never forget.”

 

Finn groans at Kylo’s future promises “sounds like torture Kylo.” He opened up his legs more, “but will you move now,” he whined as he bucked up his hips.

 

“With pleasure,” Kylo stated as he kissed Finn on lips as his hands were sliding up Finn’s thighs and hooking under his knees.  Kylo groaned softly as he slowly started to pull out, and he never took his eyes off of Finn’s face. He enjoyed the way Finn’s right brow would always twitch at the beginning before he set his pace.

  


Kylo’s movement started off slow and shallow as he peppered Finn’s leg with kisses.  He loved to press his lips anywhere on Finn’s body, the first time he covered Finn’s entire body with kisses, Finn was a blushing mess.  Kylo had a sappy grin on his face for the rest of the day from seeing that dark red blush emit from his lover’s face.

 

“Kylo,” Finn groaned out. “I want to feel you, deep inside me. Please, move.”

 

“Trust me,” Kylo said against Finn’s skin. “I’m going to pound you an inch from your life. But right now, I want to take my take and make you come completely undone, Finn.”

 

Kylo took his time, slowly building up the movements of his thrusts when he was done recording every reaction of Finn’s body.  The next time he is going to be away from Finn for more than a month he doesn’t want to forget the way his back arches off of the bed, the way he bites his lip when he is feeling too good for words but he still needs more, the way his toes curled when Kylo pressed against that sweet bundle that made him see stars every single time, and most importantly the way he says his name.

Kylo was snapping his hips inside of Finn, pounding him into the mattress.  Finn’s inside was sweetly tight around his cock and constantly had Kylo groaning out. The room was filled out the sound of his groans, his balls slapping against Finn’s ass, and Finn screaming for more and Kylo’s name as his fingernails were digging into his back leaving angry red scratches. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss that they both moaned into when they reached climax together, and neither was far from done.

 

When they both were hard again, which was in seconds, Finn pushed Kylo down and was straddling his hips.  He quickly sat down on Kylo’s cock without any hesitation, throwing his head back as his nails were scratching into Kylo’s chest and his cum was splattering Kylo’s stomach.  A slew of cuss words left Kylo’s mouth when Finn suddenly sat on his cock, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Despite Finn’s sudden climax he was still set on riding Kylo’s member.  Finn has dreamt about this countless of times, and he set the desperate pace he’s been craving. And this time, Kylo screamed Finn’s name as his eyes rolled in the back of his head when he reached climax.

 

Their matching stamina and libido saw them into another round this time Kylo decided to take Finn standing up.  He pressed Finn’s back into the nearest wall and claimed his lips hungrily like he needed to kiss Finn to breathe as he started to snap his hips.  Finn’s ankles were tightly wrapped around him, occasionally he would press his ankle in the small curve of Kylo’s back to urge him in deeper. Finn wasn’t disappointed.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kylo asked as he went completely still. “Am I hurting you?”

 

Finn’s face was streaking down with tears. “Why did you stop?” He whined as his ankles were pressing in his back again.

 

“You’re crying, Finn.”

 

Finn turned his head away and wiped his face dry. “It just feels so good. Fuck Kylo,” Finn said as he leaned his head back on the wall behind him. “You have no idea how much I missed you and I jus--I just love you so much. I’m kriffin’ deep in love with you and I--”

 

Without hesitation Kylo quickly claimed Finn’s lips, swallowing his words but he already knew what his boyfriend was going to say.  When he pulled his lips away he rested his forehead on Finn’s “me too. I’m in love with you too and I don’t want to end it either.”

 

If Kylo was pounding him moments ago, it compared to nothing how Kylo was pounding him now.  Finn held on and as Kylo was ravishing him against the wall and kissing him on his neck at the same time.  Finn had no idea how Kylo was able to do all that he did while hammering him against the wall, and the way Kylo was fucking him Finn couldn’t really think of anything.

 

They had round after round in Finn’s room until they passed out on Finn’s bed completely spent and knew that it would be impossible for them to cum.  They collapsed on Finn’s bed covered in sweat, Finn’s head was lying on Kylo’s chest and Kylo had his arms wrapped around Finn’s body.  Finn could hear Kylo’s heart rapidly beating in his ear, and he could also hear one of his neighbors yelling in rejoice that they have finally stopped their sex session. The walls in his apartment building were thin, and both were to involved with each other to even process the knockings on the wall.

 

Finn groaned as he buried his head in Kylo’s chest, “trips to the mailbox are going to be so awkward now.”

 

Finn could feel Kylo laughing through the movement of his chest, and Kylo started to soothe his embarrassed boyfriend with his fingertips lightly moving across his back. “We could get our own place--together,” Kylo stated before he coughed. “I mean if you want to move in with me when your lease is up or if you think living together is too soon I understand.  I just thought that since we--”

 

Kylo was talking quickly which he does when he is slightly embarrassed and unsure of how Finn will respond.  It reminded Finn of the first time Kylo had asked him out on a date, and he didn’t even give Finn a chance to give an answer before Kylo decided in his self-dialogue that Finn’s answer would be no. Back then, Finn had to grab his arm to give an answer. Now, Finn kisses him to shut him up.

 

“Living together sounds like a good idea,” Finn whispered against Kylo’s lips. “You know what sounds like an even better idea?”

 

“What?”

 

Finn’s stomach responded on cue, growling loudly. “Food.”

 

Kylo burst out into laughter which was quickly joined in with Finn’s own. “You want Chinese?”

 

“I can't disagree with Chinese takeout.”

 

“Want me to run you a bath?”

 

“Hell yes, with the bubbles.”

 

“All the bubbles in the world,” Kylo stated as he pressed his lips to Finn’s forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I picture where Finn his lying on Kylo's lower half with his ass in his face, and Kylo can't keep his hands off distracting Finn and I wrote this. Whatever led you to read it whether it was the smut or the fact that it is Kylo x Finn that you enjoyed this story! I really enjoyed writing it!  
> Also, it is pretty much a norm on xbox that people call other's by their gamertag, even if they know their real name.  
> Feel free to leave comments down below, feedback is always welcome.  
> Oh yes, I apologize for the chance of ooc.  
> Sincerely,  
> S. Nicole  
> P.S Thanks for reading :)!


End file.
